


Push

by BrokenTourniquet



Series: SuperCorp Prompts [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fighting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, bonus points to whoever gets the Mass Effect Reference, but - Freeform, but happy ending, i guess?, it's small so it doesn't matter, it's there, you will want to hug Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTourniquet/pseuds/BrokenTourniquet
Summary: Anonymous said:Heeeey!! so.. i have a supercorp prompt for you, if you take it that is lol I'm not very good at prompts BUT, all i ask is: you see, i'm a huge fan of angst haha i'd like to see kara e lena (dating for like 2/3 months), having they first fight because lena doesn't know kara is just so naive that she can't see mon-el (i mean, mike lol) is CLEARY flirting with her. like all the time. so lena is jealous.. but kara just think he's friendly lol anyway happy ending plsss





	Push

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://darktonic.tumblr.com/
> 
> Prompts still be open.
> 
> Song inspiration: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AN5Yhq4u-yM

It happens again.

It happens again and leaves Lena with a sliver of jealous worming it’s way through her body, spreading slowly until her mind seethes and she wants to scream. She can see it’s on purpose too. She knows it is.

She knows because Mon-El glances at her to make sure she’s watching or gives her a goddamn knowing grin every time he pulls Kara in for a one armed hug. He even has the audacity to kiss the top of Kara’s head lightly when she’s far too away to do anything about it but knows she’s watching and continue to say something that makes her laugh. Makes her believe he’s changed and better. That he’s okay now-

And that’s how the fear seeps in. He knows what he’s doing and he knows his breakup with Kara happened because she and Alex refused to let him treat Kara like shit anymore. He knows that Kara kissed her, a late night once, under the stars months after. He knows how she feels for Kara because he came to her once, and she got so frustrated- she told him why she cared so much about Kara.

Here he is. Doing it again.

They’re out tonight, at the alien bar Kara likes. Lena likes it, she’s tolerated, most customers noting they’d be dead without her (Kara might have yelled the information the moment someone tried to intimidate her), she just doesn’t drink often. Mon-El is still a bartender. Somehow. M’gann is far too nice to him. She’s ordering a round of drinks and-

He’s leaning in far too close for comfort, whispering, that elicits a hearty laugh from Kara. Why does her girlfriend even put up him after the things he’s done? She can’t figure it out. It might be the whiskey in her system because she _knows_ how forgiving and kind Kara is. Even when people don’t deserve it.

Her jaw clenches and she squeezes the glass in her hand.

Maggie is saying something, talking to Alex, but she can’t be bothered to listen. Not because she doesn’t care but because she feels so goddamn angry right now.

Mon-El is so- there’s not a word for it. He’s doing it on purpose. Manipulating her. Not Kara, but her, by flirting with her girlfriend. The better question is, why is Kara letting him do it? Why is Kara seemingly playing along? She can’t really be that oblivious. Can she? She can’t think he’s just being friendly. Nothing about it or the way his eyes roam her is friendly.

The last straw is when he tilts his head innocently, leaning forward on his elbows, with the fucking twinkle in his eyes and reaches forward to squeeze her arm gently. Lena doesn’t allow herself the torture of watching Kara pretend like it’s nothing.

The wine glass in her hand is squeezed so tight- it just breaks. Like the anger has given her a sudden wave of strength. Maggie and Alex stop, they watch her with concern, Alex leaning over to examine her hand. Kara’s head whips around instantly with concern filled eyes and she drops her eyes to her bleeding hand as the other Danvers fusses over her.

Maggie is chastising her probably, but everything is blocked out. She’s just not listening. It all feels like it’s too much, so she stands abruptly dropping a bloodied cloth on the table, extracting her hand from Alex’s and moving swiftly towards the door despite the blood and people calling her name to get her to stay. She won’t. She can’t.

A look at her hand, reveals, it could be much worse. She can take care of it.

She pushes the door open and slams it shut behind her as she moves in her tipsy drunken state to just walk. She’ll walk home if it means she can just clear her head of all of the thoughts filling it in this moment. She’s so angry.

She’s angry at Mon-El for thinking he can get to her. She’s angry because he could and he did. She’s angry at Kara for letting him flirt with her like he has. She’s angry because she so goddamn jealous she’s so insecure and she has no fucking clue what she feels other than anger. She’s angry at herself because her mind is convincing her that she’s doubting Kara and part of her feels like it’s not right.

Kara couldn’t hurt her if she tried. She just-

She can hear the bar door open and it freezes her for a second, but she continues walking. She doesn’t want to stop and take the chance of starting a fight. Not right now. She doesn’t think she could handle it. She is a Luthor after all, and snapping is close to dangerous for her to do. Especially with alcohol in her system.

She doesn’t get a break, however. Warm gentle fingers wrap around her wrist to stop her, and she almost sighs in relief. She hates herself for how calming it feels. For how right it always seems to be. Even when she’s trying to be angry or when she’s jealous. Like now.

“Lena,” her name is spoken softly, and she stops, yields, “what are you doing? You’re hurt.”

The same hand pulls her wrist up to examine the hand. She turns, ready to reply with a simple nothing and- she finds blue eyes shining with nothing but concern. Blonde hair pulled into a tight ponytail. The light from a street lamp bouncing off of Kara like she’s come from the heavens, and in a way she has. It’s beyond the sky. Isn’t that where Kara comes from? From beyond two skies.

The seed of jealousy isn’t small, however, and worms it’s way into her head a moment later. She tenses at the memories of Mon-El (she knows she’s not supposed to know his name, but everyone has slipped up so much she doesn’t care) leaning in far too close. Of making her angry. She knows she’ll snap, so she just sighs, pulls her hand away from Kara and tries to walk away.

“It’s fine, I’ll get someone to look at it when I get home,” she mutters softly.

She can hear Kara following her, however.

“What? Lena, it’s late. That’s dangerous- let me take you home?” Lena wants to give in.

“I’ll be fine, I don’t think that’s a good idea. Just go back and enjoy your night-”

She’s stopped by Kara stepping in front of her, hands grasping her shoulders gently. Kara is always so gentle with her, not because she’s fragile, but because Kara doesn’t want to hurt her. Emotions can cloud her control. She knows.

She finds Kara staring at her. Brows dipped in concern, and an indescribable emotion emanating just like her unnatural body warmth that’s so comfortable it could lull her to sleep in an instant. They’re supposed to be a soft couple. Lena is just tense under Kara’s hands right now.

“You’re trying to avoid me,” Kara realizes, with a frown, “did I do something?”

Before she can think about it- Lena scoffs. Kara blinks in surprise and her hands drop instantly. Lena takes the moment to mull over her thoughts. She could leave Kara the entire night to think she’s not done something to warrant it, or Lena could be truthful. Lena promised to be truthful.

“Like you don’t know.”

Kara looks hurt, and Lena feels guilty for a second.

“I don’t,” Kara hesitates to move forward into her space, so she doesn’t, “I really don’t. What did I do?” It’s a soft beg to just _know._

Is Kara really trying to pretend she doesn’t? Doesn’t she?

“Because you really seem to enjoy _Mike’s_ presence tonight. You really seem to find him absolutely funny,” it comes out tense, clipped. She hasn't snapped, however.

Kara just looks confused.

“But I do?”

Lena lets out a breath, her body freezing in complete anger. Her mind runs wild with the truthfully confused sentence. She lets her mind fabricate a story that she was right. That Kara was letting him, and she’s certain it’s the alcohol, but she’s almost fuming to the point of being told just about anything and she’d believe it. She’d let it work her up more. She’s just so angry.

Her anger is more towards herself and Mon-El but she’s misplacing it.

She can’t keep up with the conflicting feelings of being just angry and realizing maybe Kara is this oblivious. There are more reasons for Kara to be oblivious than there are for her to be angry. She’s just not having it. So she sets her saw and brushes past Kara, ready to turn the corner.

“Lena!” Kara’s back at her side again, “he’s my friend! Am I- is it wrong to like to talk to my friend?”

Kara doesn’t mean it with any malice, there’s no accusation, she’s just asking. So Lena stops again and turns towards her. Watery eyes present, and Kara looks even more confused at the sight. She can see the guilt in Kara’s eyes.

“No it’s not,” she states, “but he’s not a friend is he?”

“You mean because I was dating him before?” Lena growls to herself and drops her eyes to the ground, “Why does that mean we can’t be friends?”

“You know what he was doing tonight. You can’t act like you don’t!” Lena turns sharply, and Kara blinks, hurt etching across her features, “He was flirting with you, Kara. Not even you are that naive.”

“What? No,” Kara shakes her head, “he wasn’t. He was just telling me a joke about Angaran ale and-”

“He was flirting Kara! He was flirting with you and you let him do it!” Lena sounds so...angry.

It’s like a knife to the chest. Something sharp. It’s enough to make Kara stumble backward a couple of steps at the intensity of the accusation. She looks hurt. Absolutely hurt. Lena feels so guilty now.

“He has been flirting with you since we’ve been together, just to get to me,” it comes out softer this time, anger fading instantly, “you can’t tell me you haven’t noticed. He’s been closer to you. Acting better. Everyone knows, how could you not?”

Kara can’t speak for a moment. Her eyes threaten to water, and she looks so fearful. The jealousy drops away and Lena finds herself riddled with guilt. She didn’t mean to- how did Kara really not know?

Kara’s wellbeing is something she places above her own. So any negative emotions fall away aside from the guilt, and nothing but love fills her chest. She let it guide her to step forward as Kara’s eyes drop to the ground, rubbing her arms, as the information sets in for the first time and she finds herself realizing many things.

“He- he’s barely a friend anymore. I wouldn’t-” Kara looks up, pleading at Lena and it breaks her heart, “I wouldn’t just let him if I knew. I didn’t. Lena.”

Lena tries not to let herself cry as she see’s Kara trying to make herself small. This is the aftermath of Mon-El’s relationship with Kara, and it breaks her heart. She finds herself angry again, but it’s not misplaced now. She wants to strangle the Daxamite.

“Kara,” Kara looks at her, waiting for Lena to snap but she doesn’t, “he watches me every time he interacts with you. He only hugs you when I’m there. He just- he’s trying to make me jealous.”

“I’m sorry,” it comes out so soft and small.

That’s it. That’s what breaks Lena. She can’t take it anymore.

She moves in forward, hands touching Kara’s arms before they slide around her and pull her in. She can feel Kara give in instantly as she buries her head into Lena’s neck, and allows Lena to hold her like the Luthor wants. Lena is careful to place a soft kiss against the side of her head and let her hands rub against her girlfriends back for comfort.

She feels Kara sob, and she feels awful. She can feel sorry’s being mumbled against her skin.

“Don’t apologize,” she whispers into golden hair, “you shouldn’t have to Kara. I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you-”

“I let him,” Kara speaks again, watery, as she lifts her head up to look at Lena, “I let him. He just keeps-”

“No,” Lena interrupts sternly, “no. I didn’t think you were honestly that oblivious. It doesn’t excuse me for misplacing my anger, for letting him get to me. I am deeply sorry about that.”

Lena smiles, ever so softly as she brings a hand to cup Kara’s cheeks. Thumbs brushing tears away. Kara sighs into it contently, leaning her forehead against Lena’s. Eyes closed. Lena wants nothing more than to keep Kara away from every toxic thing life throws at her. She deserves so much more.

“You don’t ever have to apologize for what other people do, my love. It’s not _your_ fault. Ever,” She places a kiss to Kara’s forehead, “you don’t have to forgive me for my outburst either. It’s okay to be mad at me. I hope you know that.”

Kara shakes her head.

“I can’t be mad at you,” her eyes open again to look at Lena, “I can’t when you make me so happy. I’m not- I’m not good at relationships. I’m so awkward, I know I am. My experiences haven’t been that great or have been so short...I don’t catch onto things I should. I don’t mean to be oblivious-”

“Kara,” Lena interjects, hands still cupping Kara’s cheeks, “It’s okay. I _promise._ It’s part of you. I just- I was stupid. I was hurtful. I’m sorry.”

Kara frowns for a moment. Just a moment before she leans forward to give Lena a soft kiss. She knows they’ll run around in circles in apologies all night.

Kara needs to talk to Mon-El, but she’ll do so tomorrow.

“Can we just...go home?” Kara asks softly.

Lena smiles. She nods. She takes a step back, grabbing one of Kara’s hands, entwining their fingers, and pulling Kara along.

“Can I look at your hand when we get home?”

Lena smiles.

“Yes, you can darling.”


End file.
